Because of the Bounto
by torahime
Summary: Just a story about the bounts...I don't own them or bleach


OK

OK!! I decided to type this. It says part 6 cuz that's where I decided to start off. The other parts just kinda take place in the anime when they fought Utagawa and Yoshino, and Uryu got kidnapped. Sorry if this sucks! Hope ya like! Maybe you might like my OC more! …or not…

(Also sorry for any mistakes or errors)

**Bount Arc: Part 6:**_**Never mind taking it back…But I'll Never Forget What You Said…**_

Slowly, she reached for the silver knob on the bath tub. She turned it and silver water began cascading down form the facet. She placed her hand under the warm water and sighing and closing her eyes. She pulled her pale robe tighter.

A bath would feel good after today. Maybe it would relieve her stress, and maybe she could forget about the bounts. She wished she could. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. They all were. Slowly, she opened her eyes again…_'what are they planning?... Hueco Mundo…? Why would the bounts want to go there? Just what are they planning?'_ she thought,"…Doesn't make since…"she said in a soft voice. Suddenly, she felt a chill. She pulled her robe even tighter and shivered, once again closing her eyes. "…Bount…" she whispered,"…It's here…" she slowly opened her eyes," …go away…" With those words the feeling disappeared. She wondered if Ririn and the others sensed the bount. They should. It was close…It was there, at the Urahara Shoten…

The water stopped running. Only a few drops still fell. The windows and mirror had fogged up due to the heat of the water. She reached to open her robe. Slowly, it fell to the ground. She began to place one foot in the water." Robotnik!! Get in here!!" she heard Renji's angry voice calling her. He had been pissed with her for some time now. She placed her foot back onto the floor." I'm not playing, DJ!! I want you in here now!!" she slowly opened and closed her eyes again. She had to go.

Instead of putting her robe back on, she chose to dress in what she had previously been wearing: a pair of short blue jean shorts, a cream colored tank, and a black jacket. She decided not to bother with the panties. She figured she'd just return to her bath after seeing what Renji wanted.

"DJ!!" she heard his voice scream again as she was making her way down the hall to the front of the shop. She came into the room where Urahara, Ichigo, and all his friends were in just as Renji was screaming her name again." Nani?" She asked in a soft voice as she leaned in the door way.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been?!" he demanded.

"I was about to take a bath," she replied emotionlessly." Now what do you want?"

"Did you sense a bount?! Cuz Ririn and Nova sensed it! So I'm pretty damn sure you did!"

"Bounto?" she questioned.

"Don't play stupid DJ! I know you sensed it way before the modsouls! So why didn't you say anything?! We could've just killed another one!"

"…I'm sorry…It disappeared before I could tell anyone. If you wanted kill it then why didn't you when the modsouls sensed it?" she said with a louder voice and walked into the room.

"Because as soon as they sensed it, it was too late."

"So don't blame me! You can still track it! I'm not the only one capable of sensing those damn bounto you know?! I work alone anyway! I don't need a team! I don't even want a team!"

"Good!" Ichigo said breaking in,"Cuz you know what DJ?! You have been no help! Your name has really suited you these last few days!"

"I'm agreeing with Ichigo!" Rukia said.

"Now, now people, be nice to DJ. She's had it rough lately you know?" Urahara said. He liked DJ. He knew what she had been through. And if scared or depressed, he knew what she would do…Run away…

"Shut it, Urahara! DJ's always had it rough! I think she should be used to it by now!"

"I'm agreeing with Mr. Urahara!" Kurobou protested, "she's a nice girl! And we're all a team! So if you all would just apologize and-"

"I say we take a vote to send DJ's ass back to the Seireitei." Renji interrupted.

"I second that motion," Ichigo said, lifting his hand.

"Same here," Rukia said.

"Yea!" Ririn yelled.

"Sorry, Robotnik…It's best…" Chad said. Nova nodded in agreement. "Orhime? What about you?" Ichigo asked.

"I…I uhhh…I'm sorry DJ…But you…Lately you're not yourself…I just think it would be best…Just for a little while!"

DJ nodded. Her eyes where filled with tears. "OK…If that's what you guys want…"

"DJ…" Urahara stood up and walked over to her." I still haven't got to vote yet," he put his hand on her shoulder."…I vote she stays."

"I second that," Yoruichi said.

"And I too!" Kuroba said.

"What's the point in her staying?! We don't want her here! We don't need her! Go back to the Soul Society, DJ! We can handle this!"

"She's staying. And that's final." Urahara said. DJ shook her head,"…No…" was her only word. By this time tears where streaming down her face. She ran. She heard Kisuke yell her name but she just kept running. She slung the doors opened and ran outside, being greeted by pounding cold rain.

Kisuke turned back to the group," Do you have any idea what you guys have done?...When she feels scared or trapped she runs! The bount are out there! She knows about them! Her father has told her stories! She is scared of them!...If she's scared of something she won't fight!...She could die…" he said. The group began to exchange glances, but remained silent…

She clung to a post. The rain pounded even harder. He tears fell along with the rain. She stood there for a moment…Just letting her tears fall and allowing herself to be soaked with the freezing rain. Then suddenly, she felt another chill…

"Hey guys…"Ririn said," It's faint, and far away…but I sense a bount…"

DJ's eyes shot open," Bount!" She yelled. She took off running as fast as she could. It was close. It was close she could almost feel it touch her skin. She could almost feel its lips press against her neck. She could almost hear it whisper her death to her. Then suddenly, she felt something coming down behind her. It hit her hard. Sending her flying through the air. She hit the ground hard. Her vision was now blurry. She couldn't move. She just lay on her stomach, the rain stabbing into her back. Then something was in front of her. Slowly, she looked up. It was the bount she had been sensing all night. The one that made her shiver. The one she feared the most…Kariya…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Bount Arc: Part 7: Kidnapped?! Or the Meeting of a New Family?**

She laid there in shock. She couldn't move. Couldn't scream. She couldn't even breathe. She was helpless. He reached down to her. With this she scrambled to her feet and began running again. He followed. He jumped in the air, striking her hard in the back. She fell and slid on her hands and knees. Before she could get up again he had slammed his foot into her back. Now she was on her stomach again. She saw her hands in front of her. They were bleeding, but the rain was washing the blood away. Every part of her body stung and ached. She felt the bount's hand grab the back of her neck. He tightened his grip and lifted her of the ground. Now she was face to face with him, but she couldn't do anything. But she didn't mind. She didn't mind dying. She would leave her life full of pain and sorrow behind and be with her family again. The bount placed it's lips onto her neck. She knew what was coming, but she just closed her eyes. Then she began to think of her friends. She had a few… And the man that had helped her make it to lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi. What would he think of her giving up like this? She liked him a lot. She wanted to see him again. No. She wasn't giving up like this. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Just as the bount was about to sink its teeth into her neck, she spun around elbowing him in the side of his face. Then immediately spinning into a back heel kick, hitting him again in the side of the face. She ran. She looked left and right. Nothing. Maybe she had lost him. She was wrong… He came up behind her, and lifted her into the air by her jacket, which was ripped off her. She fell again. She landed on her feet and immediately began running again. She had no idea what he was planning. Bounts wouldn't go through this much trouble just to suck a soul. He should've moved on to someone else after she striked him twice. It was almost like he was trying to kidnap her…This time when he came up behind her he locked his arms around her chest, and jumped onto the roof of a building. With her in his arms he began running. She struggled and struggled. He still continued running on the top of buildings and jumping to others. They came to the end of the top of one building. She saw another in front of that one. She knew he would jump to the top of the other one. She was right. He jumped. Halfway across she struggled and bit him as hard as she could. He dropped her onto the highway 50 feet below. She landed hard on her side. It felt like she had broken every bone in her body. Then, she heard the screeching of a car slamming on breaks. But the car didn't stop on time. It hit her hard. She saw a puddle of blood forming around her. "Hey! Are you ok?!" the man that had hit her asked when he scrambled out of his car. She remained on the ground. Somehow she was still alive. Then, what she wished didn't happen, happened. She felt something grab her then shoot into the air and land onto the top of the building the bount was going to. She was laid down," heal yourself," the bount said," I know you can." She hesitated. She was scared yet curious at the same time. He was allowing her to heal herself?

"You'll die if you don't hurry," he said. Slowly, she lifted her hand, and using puddles of water from the rain, she began healing her most serious injuries. After 2 minutes, he picked her up again. When he did he tied a cloth around her mouth. Even though she had healed her injuries she was still covered in blood. She was crying from fear now. And her clothes were shredded. He gathered her tightly in his arms again, then continued moving on the roof tops.

After 5 minutes they came to the gate. He pushed it open and entered. Then closed the gate behind him and began walking down a stone path leading to a mansion she could see through the trees.

The bounts sat around on couches and chairs in the main foyer. All seemed bored," Where is master Kariya? He's been gone for a while," Utagawa said.

"I think he was going to get a meal," Ugaki said, looking up from his notebook he had been writing in. "Maybe he was looking for Yoshino again?" the eldest bount suggested. Just then the front door opened. Kariya came in. She was still on his possession," Look at what I found," he said shutting the door behind him and entering the foyer. "That ain't Yoshino," The eldest bount said wide- eyed.

"Of course not. She was going to be my meal, but then something caught my eye. Look," All the bounts were gathered around. Curious to see what he was about to show them. He reached for her blue jean shorts. She flinched and began to struggle. "Easy. Easy," he said to her in a calm voice. Slowly, he began to pull the right side of her shorts down. She struggled more. Tears of fear still fell from her wide eyes," Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to show them something." He said. Then he pulled the right side down pass her hip, giving all the other bounts a clear view of her mark. The mark of her clan symbol on her hip. A rare birth mark. "Ohhh!! Splendid! A Robotnik!! How did you find her?!" Ugaki said. It was clear he was excited. "So you brought us dinner?" Mabashi asked.

"I've always wanted to taste a Robotnik's soul!" Ugaki said going up to her. Kariya backed up," No! She's not for dinner! I just wanted all of you to see her." He said. Once again she was struggling. She wanted more than anything to get out of there. Then she suddenly froze. Something caught her eye. She stared at one of the members in the group. It wasn't a bount, but a shinigami. In fact, she knew him as Maki Ichinose. Squad 11 had been talking about him nonstop before she left.

"Hmmm." She heard Kariya begin. He was looking carefully among the group," Ichinose," he said. He pushed DJ to the shinigami. Now she was on Ichinose's arms. "Take her, treat her, and clean her up. Make sure she gets something to eat, and put her in a fine room."

"Yes master Kariya,"

"Oh wait," Kariya said walking up to her. He untied the cloth. Once again she could talk." There. That's better isn't it?" He said.

"…What do you want with me…?" she managed to ask.

"OOOHHH! The voice of an angel!!" Ugaki exclaimed.

"Silence Ugaki," Kariya said, then he turned to DJ," Lady Robotnik, I can assure you I don't want you for anything. I just simply wanted to show you to the other bounts, and I wanted to meet you. I do ask that you stay for a night and rest and recover. Then as soon as you wish you may leave." He gently placed his hand on her face," But let us take care of you tonight my dear. Just let any of us know if you need anything. You may have anything you desire. Ichinose."

"Yes sir," Ichinose began to carry her, but before he went through a door leading out of the foyer, she blacked out. She was now unconscious….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
